


A Most Fearsome Tale

by captainfuckingflint (theflowercrownedking)



Series: The Reasons Why Capt. Flint is Muttering... [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowercrownedking/pseuds/captainfuckingflint
Summary: In which Thomas Hamilton sees how terrible and fearsome Captain Flint really is (Or isn't).





	A Most Fearsome Tale

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the fluff

Today, James McGraw is muttering because his husband is insisting on adopting a litter of stray kittens he found on the walk back from town.

“I’m Captain fucking Flint,” he mutters, as he lies on the couch and picks up a tiny ginger kitten from the mass of them napping on his stomach. “I was one of the terrors of the high seas,” he declares as he raises the kitten in front of his face, and it reaches out to paw at his nose. “I declared war on England.”

The kitten doesn’t appear to be listening, instead trying to reach forward and chew on the curl of his moustache.

“Yes, love, you’re very fearsome,” Thomas says, as he shifts James up so that he can lie his head back upon Thomas’ lap and not disturb the kittens further. “Now hush, before you wake them all up.”

He grumbles a little further, but it is merely for show, as ultimately he is more than content as Thomas strokes his fingers through his hair, and the kittens in his lap purr sleepily.


End file.
